Taken
by sesshbaby
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the neice of a famous politician that is on most everyone's hit list. She is mistakenly kidnapped in her cousins place. What will happen to her when her captors learn they have the wrong girl? How will she escape? And will one of her kidnappers ever stop gropping her! Rating increased; Changed my name to sesshbaby...if anyone cares ;
1. Chapter 1 (edited)

A/N: just got a new beta, from now on all edited chapters will have an * in the chapter title.

Kagome Higurashi frantically searched her purse for her cell phone while simultaneously trying to keep her eyes on the road in front of her. If she got into a fiery accident because of this then the mysterious caller had better pay for her funeral. Finally pulling her BlackBerry from the mess she called her purse she briefly glanced at the caller ID before grimacing.

"Yes, Kikyou?" she answered, barely holding back the sigh from her voice. Kagome loved her cousin dearly, but Kikyou only ever called when she wanted something from her.

"Oh good, you answered!" she exclaimed. Kagome was cut off before she could reply. "Well, you know daddy and I have been on vacation for the past few days when I suddenly remembered that I forgot to hire someone to take care of Kohana; isn't that terrible?! My poor puppy has been starving for three days and here I am sprawled about on the beach," she cried in full pout mode. She rolled her eyes as she turned her blue BMW around to drive toward the house.

"If you want I can go feed your dog," Kagome pretended to offer knowing this was exactly what her cousin had wanted from her. She hated the fact that she was such a pushover, but she had yet to learn how to say 'no' and her cousin knew it too. It was a damned curse.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to go through all that trouble for me!" '_Why not? You do it all the time,' _thought Kagome sourly.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all. Besides, we can't let Kohana starve now can we?"

"Thank you so much! I swear I'll make it up to you." '_Mhhm, just like all the other times, right?'_

"No problem. Listen, I gotta go and I'm sure you're in a hurry to enjoy the rest of your vacation. I'll see you when you get back, alright?" Kagome chirped eager to hang up already.

"Alright Kagome, see you later."

A few minutes later she pulled up to Kikyou's house, or more accurately, her father's house. It was a damned _huge _house too. The house was three stories high, with more bedrooms than her uncle or Kikyou would ever need. The house included a small library that Kagome was rather fond of and a large garden that you could easily get lost in for days. She should know; she spent half of her life living in that house after her father died.

Her uncle Hideki was a politician and not a very well liked one. Various assassination attempts had convinced him to hire body guards. That's where her father came in. The late Katsuo had very strong spiritual powers and, unlike Kagome, knew how to use them. He was partnered up with an inuyoukai for maximum protection. Her father kept demons and darker magic at bay while the inu used his demonic speed and strength to incapacitate anyone talented enough to make it past the spiritual barriers. Together the two were invincible, or so everyone thought.

One day, the three of them were making their way down the street when they were suddenly caught under fire by masked men with guns. There were too many of them to fight off by themselves before they were fired upon. Her uncle survived. His body guards did not. Since her mother had died giving birth, which left Kagome to live with her uncle until she came of age. It wasn't until a few years ago that Kagome had finally gotten a small apartment of her own and left the spot light of living with a politician.

Making her way through the wide and ornamentally decorated hallways and into the kitchen, Kagome dropped her keys and phone upon the counter and casually made her way to the fridge. Kikyou had recently latched on to an organic food fad and even forced poor Kohana on it. The food was made out of various vegetable grounds and had to be kept refrigerated or else it would spoil. The poor puppy didn't seem to enjoy it very much and Kagome didn't blame her. 'Hmm, maybe they have some leftover meat I could sneak her.' She tossed aside the organic puppy chow and proceeded to look for some treats for the adorable little pup.

Kagome was busy looking through the sandwich drawer when she felt the unmistakable feeling of someone caressing her bottom. She quickly whirled around to come face to face with a handsome violet-eyed man wearing a lecherous grin on his face.

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are to be touching me like that?!" Kagome screeched grabbing and throwing random condiments at his head, "and what the hell are you doing in this house?" Kagome exclaimed loudly, hoping he hadn't noticed the slight tremor of fear in her voice

"Mister- ow!- mis- hey! Stop throwing things at me!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hands. "Mister Hideki hired me to keep an eye on his property while he was away. I thought it strange to be hearing noises in a kitchen that was _supposed_ to be empty," he said, giving her a meaningful look as he kept a hold of her hands. "Imagine my surprise when I find the lovely Miss. Higurashi here instead of the house robber I had imagined." The charming smile on his face seemed a little too well practiced for Kagome's taste, but didn't, as far as she could tell, house any ill intent toward her.

"Oh… well in that case, sorry for attacking you," she said, smiling sheepishly. Maybe she should have thought about it a bit before she started hurling things at people's heads…on second thought he did grope her.

"Think nothing of it!" he proclaimed rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb. "Now, I just have one question for you…Would you bare my child?" he said seriously.

"WHAT!?" she screeched, yanking her hands back when suddenly a thought hit her. "If you were really hired like you said you were then why was I just called to feed the dog?" Kagome said slowly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the violet eyed man. His shoulders straightened and his eyes took on a wary light. "In fact you're not even wearing the uniform that is _required_ of all employees at this estate. So I ask again. Who. The. Hell. Are. You." she questioned, angrily poking him in the chest with each word. A small spark of what seemed to be appreciation appeared in his eye before he sighed and shook his head.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use force on such a lovely lady but alas," he said taking a step toward her. His whole body seemed to shift and tense, as if he was ready to lunge at her at any moment. His amethyst sparkled with something powerful and dangerous.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Kagome gulped, finding his sudden change in demeanor frightening. She tried to take a step back only to run into the fridge behind her.

"Don't worry Kikyou, you won't feel a thing," he promised, quickly jabbing her neck with the side of his palm immediately knocking the girl unconscious. He caught her as she fell to the ground and reached for the cell phone in his back pocket. Damn, his head hurt! This girl really had an arm on her, 'but it was so worth it.' He thought with a smile.

"Alright Inuyasha, I've got her."

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be here till next week!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone. Miroku pulled the phone away from his ear while trying to adjust the girl in his arms. Maybe he should have put her in a chair or something before calling Inuyasha. He hadn't thought such a petite girl could be so heavy.

"Well she's here," he dead-panned, "and she has one hell of an arm too," he said, thinking about the bruise that was probably forming on his forehead thanks to a ketchup bottle. "Are you going to come pick us up, or am I going to have to complain to our fearless leader."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch, and you better not be molesting that bitch while she's unconscious either," he threatened before the line went dead.

"Ah, why everyone carries such ill thoughts of me, I'll never know," he sighed, before glancing down at the hand currently fondling the girl's leg. "Oh yeah, that's why," he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

Kagome's head felt like it was about to split in two. She cracked a single eyelid open only to wince and shut it immediately as a harsh white light made its presence known. She tried to pull her hands up to cradle her head when she felt the ropes tying her to the chair she was in. Fear gripped her heart as she frantically tried to remember how she got here.

When nothing came to her she decided she needed to try and figure a way out of her current predicament. Taking in a deep, shaky breath Kagome slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and ignored the throbbing in her head. She had expected some sort of clichéd warehouse setting or at least some sort of basement. Instead she found herself in a rather nice looking bedroom.

The whole room had an old world feel to it. The walls were tastefully decorated in what seemed to be antique tapestries and paintings, all depicting silver inu in fierce battles, though they seemed more like something out of a museum that an actual personal touch. On one side of the room lay a traditional futon covered in plain white silk sheets. Besides the chair she was in, the nightstand next to the futon seemed to be the only other piece of furniture in the room. In fact the whole room seemed void of anything personal but spoke volumes of belonging to someone who had money. So whoever had kidnapped her obviously didn't want money… and she suddenly realized that she really, really had to pee.

"Hey, is anyone there?" she yelled, wincing slightly as a white hot pain shot through her head. She heard hushed voices coming from beyond the door but no one answered her.

"Hey! Someone better come and untie me now or else I'm going to pee all over your floor!" she shouted trying to get some attention. Still nothing…

"Seriously, my bladder is going to explode then I'll probably die from internal bleeding and infection and it will be all your fault! Not that you actually care about my well being, after all you did kidnap me, but I assume you don't want to have this nice room getting ruined…hello?" she babbled, hoping to at least annoy them into listening to her.

"Does she ever shut up?" a gruff voice bellowed out. The sound of footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer and closer to the bedroom she was in. The door swung open revealing the perverted violet-eyed man wearing a humorous smile on his face.

"You!" Kagome shouted as she kicked her shoe off, sending it flying in his direction. He dodged at the last second letting it hit a silver haired hanyou square in the face. "Quit moving so I can hit you!"Kagome growled and sent her other shoe flying at him. She grinned victoriously as it made a satisfying thump as it connected with his gut.

"Oi, bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the silver haired hanyou cried outraged while waving her sneaker in the air.

"What am I doing? You're the psychos who kidnapped me! Did you think I was just gonna sit here and let you get away with this crap?" she shouted as she began to flail in her chair, as if she wanted to attack him despite the fact that she was restrained.

"Enough," a new youkai cut in sounding irritated. Like the hanyou, he also had long flowing silver hair. Upon his face were the markings of a powerful daiyoukai. He glared at Kagome coldly and flaring his youki warningly, instantly shutting down any further argument she might have had. He was really scary. "You are obviously not Kikyou; your scent reveals that much. You will tell us who you are and what you were doing in that house."

"And if I don't?" Kagome inquired bravely, though she was feeling anything but. He raised a brow at her, seemingly impressed with her bravery…or perhaps it was stupidity. Suddenly he was standing right in front of her, gripping her throat. She hadn't even seen him move! His youki flared, snuffing out her reiki effortlessly as it instinctively rose to protect her.

"Then, miko, you will be very, very sorry," he said, tightening his hold slightly. Threads of crimson laced their way into his golden orbs as he revealed lethal looking fangs.

"C-cousin, I-I'm her cousin," she gasped out as her face turned red. He immediately released her from his grasp. Kagome coughed and glared up at him. "Jeez, you couldn't just stick to the verbal threats like a normal person?" She grumbled once she finally caught her breath. The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.

"Sweetheart, I think it would be best if you just told him your name like he asked."

She took the time to glare at the only other human in the room before opening her mouth to answer.

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What the hell do you want with Kikyou?" she asked, though she didn't really expect to get an answer. The way the daiyoukai smirked told her she wasn't going to get one.

"Told ya, you got the wrong bitch," hanyou loudly declared, giving the violet eyed man a pointed glare. "You could have at least gotten her name while you were flirting with her."

"Flirting?" he exclaimed, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. "I was fighting for my life! You saw how violent she is and look at all of these bruises she gave me! Not that I'm complaining, I've always liked it a little rough," He grinned as he winked at Kagome. Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, her face flushing crimson as she stared at him in outrage.

"Leave her alone pervert," the hanyou said, rolling his eyes and chucking the shoe he had been holding at the lechers' head. The pervert didn't even have time to flinch before he fell over from the force of the blow. He mumbled something about jealousy and stupid hanyous.

"Not that this isn't fun and all, but I still have to pee," Kagome whined, pressing her thighs together urgently. "Can someone please untie me?" The pervert jumped up from the ground waving and arm wildly back and forth.

"I volunteer to escort this beautiful young lady to the bathroom. Should she require any assistance I will gladly lend a helping hand," he said, coming to stand, beside Kagome. He lifted his hand in an attempt to run his fingers through her long obsidian hair, only to pull it back quickly as she tried to bite him. "Look at that! She's already eager to get naughty with me." He laughed when she looked at him horrified. "You and I are going to get along perfectly my sweet."

The daiyoukai sighed in annoyance as he walked behind Kagome and sliced the bonds with his claws. He watched with a bland expression as Kagome began rubbing her tender wrist. He walked toward the door and paused to look at her expectantly. She jolted as she realized that he was waiting for her. She jumped up and ran after him ignoring the pervert's groan of disappointment as she ran past him. She didn't realize until she was already out the door that she had forgotten her shoes…Well she wasn't about to go back with the pervert, so they would just have to wait.

"Do I get to know your name or is that against the kidnappers' creed?" Kagome inquired as she curiously took in her surroundings. The whole house seemed to scream elegance and simplicity but- like the bedroom- lacked any sort of personal touch. Kagome paused as she saw an arcadia door wide open. From the view she could tell she was in some sort of forest. She briefly wondered if she would be able to make a run for it and hide out in the trees.

"You could try it but I would only bring you back," the demon lord said, startling her out of her reverie. He smirked as she jerked in surprise. "And the name is Sesshomaru Taisho." Why did that name sound familiar?

"Your letting me know your real name just like that?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused. Weren't kidnappers supposed to be wearing ski masks and calling each other generic names like Bob and Mike? It didn't make sense for him to carelessly give away his name…unless he was planning on killing her. The thought made her blood run cold.

"Unless you try to escape you have no need to fear me," He said, seemingly amused at her fear. "Your uncle," he near spat, "will fear me more when he hears exactly who I am."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Why did this man hate her uncle so much? Sure, people were always trying to kill him but usually it was because of his controversial views on segregation laws between youkai and humans, but this guy sounded like he had a personal vendetta against her uncle.

"Because," he said staring at her coldly. "He is responsible for my father's death."


	3. Chapter 3 edited

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in outright disbelief. Her Uncle Hideki could not possibly be responsible for murder. Yes, he had always been a little on the shady side and he was extremely prejudice against youkai and hanyou alike, but the thought that he would actually stoop to murdering someone was downright ridicules.

"No, that's not true," Kagome said, her voice hardening in preparation of defending her uncle. Sesshomaru had to be lying. He had to be. This was probably some kind of mind trick to get her to cooperate with whatever it was he had planned. Yes, that was it. He was trying some kind of jedi mind trick on her.

"Miko, you are aware of your uncle's disgust of youkai, are you not?" he said, towering over small form. "You have witnessed the laws he passed; the very laws that keep anyone of demonic origin on a tight leash and condemn the ones that will not conform to death. Dozens have already died under his laws. Why would the murder of one youkai seem impossible to you?" he said, pinning her with his heated gaze, daring her to deny his claims.

"He… he created them? …but that's…he couldn't have," Kagome stuttered.

"I assure you it is quite possible miko. I was there when he made the declaration and he seemed most proud of himself. How is it that you are of his own blood and did not know the horrors he instilled on my kind?"

Kagome stared at him in abject horror. She had known about these laws, of course she did-they were a violent topic for everyone nowadays. The 'Conduct Laws'- as they were now called- had been in effect now for about fifteen years and were horribly restricting on youkai and hanyou alike.

The laws stated that no demonic powers of any kind- helpful or otherwise- were to be used unless they had special permits from government officials and they only gave those out if the youkai agreed to work for them. The second law stated that all demonic markings and features must be kept hidden while in public with the use of amulets provided by the human monks and mikos. Any demon not able to hide its features was forced to live in designated areas of the forest. The last one Kagome thought was the most horrible of all, no matings- be they between two youkai or a youkai and a human- where allowed at all. The laws stated that if demon kind felt the need to cement their relationships then they could marry under human law.

Kagome had always hated these laws and had participated in many rallies in an attempt to have them eliminated. The government refused to listen. They claimed that these laws were made to protect humans from the 'evil powers' the youkai possessed and to ensure equality among their citizens. Though everyone knew the conduct laws were passed out of fear of youkai. The government feared that youkai, as powerful as they were, might decide they want to take over.

No one had ever told her it was her uncle that had created the very laws she hated so much. Knowing her uncle though, it wasn't that hard to imagine him being responsible. He always had a bone deep revulsion against youkai and Kagome could recall many arguments on the subject between her father- who shared Kagome's beliefs- and her uncle. Still…he couldn't possibly have murdered somebody…could he?

Sesshomaru watched the young human with interest. Was it possible that she really did not know what Hideki was responsible for? Genuine surprise and disgust had both been apparent in her scent so he supposed it must be true. It was difficult to lie through scent, not impossible, but difficult none the less.

It was odd how apparent her dislike was for the wrongs committed against his kind; though, he should have guessed her reaction seeing as how she was Katsuo's daughter. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier. Her every movement and word reflected her father...Katsuo would be proud of her.

"Come miko. I was under the impression you would combust if you did not relieve yourself," he near laughed when the human went wide-eyed at his subtle teasing. As far as he was concerned the girl was no longer a threat. He would treat her civilly if only for the fact that she was Katsuo's daughter. He nodded in approval as she followed wordlessly; still lost in the newfound information she was given. If only she knew the whole truth…He wouldn't be the one to tell her either. Not even he was that cruel.

After she was done Sesshomaru promptly escorted her back into his bedroom. He was a little surprised when she made no effort to argue with him. Was the news really so shocking? Surely she must have known what sort of man Hideki was; she had been living with him for more than a few years now. Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting on them in the bedroom. They immediately hushed when they noticed her somber expression. They looked at him in worry probably wanting to know if he had done anything to harm her. He shook his head, hoping they would get the hint to leave her alone.

"Are you gonna tie me up again?" she asked, looking at the ropes distastefully.

"So long as you behave I see no reason for restraining you." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. Kagome, however, didn't notice. She walked to the futon and sat on the edge. She was quiet for a long moment and Sesshomaru almost left when she looked up at him.

"If I asked what you had planned for my uncle would you tell me?" She said, her large cerulean orbs eyeing him with concern.

"Why ask questions you know you will not like the answer to?"

"He's my uncle, Sesshomaru," Another odd look from Inuyasha and Miroku, "no matter how bad of a person he may be, he is still my uncle. I need to know." He gave her a hard look before consenting.

"You already know what I want. I want him dead. Not only for what he did to my father, but for what he did to all of the youkai here."

"I understand," she sighed, "and I agree that he has to be stopped," she said, surprising everyone in the room. "But killing him isn't the answer Sesshomaru." She flinched slightly when he growled at her but otherwise refused to back down. She didn't make a habit of staring down a powerful daiyoukai, but he needed to understand that this was something she wouldn't back out of. She sighed in relief when he did nothing more than glare at her before stalking angrily out of the room.

"Why the hell did you have to go and piss him off? Now he's gonna use me as his personal punching bag until he calms down. How the hell did you get him to tell you his name anyways?" The hanyou glared at her.

"I asked," Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled lightly as the pervert laughed heartily.

"You, my dear, are a delight. My name is Miroku and the one in a perpetually bad mood is Inuyasha. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, bowing dramatically. Kagome giggled, he really was charming when he wasn't trying to feel her up. Inuyasha scowled at him and muttered something about perverts and ass whoopin' before exiting the room.

"May I ask a question?" Kagome said as Miroku sat next to her on the futon and eyeing him warily as he moved closer to her.

"You want to bare my child?! I knew you could not resist my charms! Tell me, was it my boyish good looks that got to you, or perhaps it was my marvelous personality," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her. He sighed dejectedly when she did nothing but glare at him. "So cruel…just ignore the sound of my heart breaking and ask your question," he pouted playfully. Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. For kidnappers these guys were actually pretty fun.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who Sesshomaru's father was. The name 'Taisho' sounds familiar but I can't quite put a finger on it." Miroku's violet eyes dimmed noticeably as his playful demeanor deflated almost instantly.

"That's not an easy story to tell," Miroku said after a moment. He sighed and rubbed his neck nervously before glancing up at her curiously. "Am I correct in assuming your father was Katsuo Higurashi?" Kagome nodded looking thoroughly confused.

"Touga Taisho worked alongside your father in order to protect your uncle. He was a powerful demon, just as your father was a powerful spiritualist; unfortunately, that did not make them bullet proof."

"I remember now! Touga used to come around my house all the time. He would sneak me chocolate bars and junk when my parents weren't looking." She laughed, "I don't ever remember meeting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, though."

"Ah," he said, smiling wistfully, "you wouldn't have. Touga had sent them away for some training at the time, which is how I met them, granted I was relatively young at the time myself, but youkai-of course-age a bit slower than us. I met them in a small camp a few hours flight from here that teaches young demons and humans with reiki how to hone their powers while teaching them the art of combat and stealth."

"You guys went to ninja school?!" Kagome exclaimed, looking ecstatic. Miroku smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No, not ninja school, more like bodyguard school- they were teaching us so that we could be like what your father and Touga were; protectors of the law." Kagome nodded thoughtfully before looking back at him confused.

"But my dad died trying to protect my uncle from assassins…Sesshomaru said that his father was murdered. It doesn't make any sense." Miroku looked at her piteously before continuing.

"Touga and Katsuo were close friends, Kagome. Too close for your uncle's liking."

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" Kagome trembled, shutting her eyes tightly. _'Please, oh please, don't let him say what I think he's gonna say.'_ Kagome plead to any god that might be listening.

"Hideki didn't like the fact that he was forced to rely on youkai for protection. He especially didn't like the fact that his own brother would willingly call one a friend. He tried to convince Katsuo that Touga was just using him and would tear him to pieces first chance he got. When that didn't work he saw it as a betrayal of his trust and a blemish on the family image. He decided that the only way to fix it was to have them both killed. That day in the city was no accident Kagome," he said, taking her hand when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "I know this for a fact because… your uncle tried to hire me to kill them when I was 16. I refused of course," he assured quickly when Kagome tried to pull her hand back.

"I immediately told Sesshomaru what happened between your uncle and I. Together we called Touga and warned him but her didn't listen. We decided to head home and force them to listen but by the time we got there we were too late. The paramedics were already carrying away their bodies."


	4. Chapter 4 edited

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru all sat at the table looking distinctly uncomfortable. Well, Miroku and Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, Sesshomaru looked just as bored as always but anyone who knew him-not that there were very many who did- could tell he felt a bit awkward. All because Kagome had been crying for the past couple of hours, not that any of them could blame her, after all she _did _just find out that she had been living with her father's murderer for the past fifteen years.

Miroku felt terrible for being the bearer of bad news but Kagome had deserved to know. It struck him a little odd that Sesshomaru hadn't told the girl himself. He had never been one to spare anyone's feelings, with anything. Heck, up until a couple hours ago Miroku hadn't even known Sesshomaru _could_ be compassionate, but as soon as he and Inuyasha had brought her inside the house something had come over him. He had taken one sniff of her and demanded she be kept in his room instead of the living room like they had planned. Sesshomaru had even given her his name without even so much as a second thought, and it had taken Miroku weeks to get Sesshomaru to even _acknowledge_ his presence. So what was so special about _this_ girl? Miroku glanced up at Sesshomaru from across the table and noticed how intensely Sesshomaru watched the doorway. His face remained as impassive as ever, but there was a certain light in his eyes that told Miroku that Sesshomaru was, in fact, worried for the girl. Well, whatever it was that made Kagome so special, Miroku was going to find out.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch towards the hallway and looked back just in time to see Kagome enter the kitchen. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen and the remnants of tears upon her cheeks. Miroku expected a bit more crying, but to his surprise she gave them all a hesitant smile. She was being oddly friendly for a 'hostage', but then again nothing seemed to be going as planned anymore.

"Hey guys," she said, her voice slightly cracking at the end. She blushed and cleared her throat. Sesshomaru rose and filled a glass of water and handed it to her wordlessly, ignoring the looks Miroku and Inuyasha kept giving him. _Idiots,_ he growled inwardly. How he decided to act was none of their business.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly. _I wish they wouldn't be so nice to me_, Kagome thought with an internal sigh.

She didn't understand why she couldn't hate Sesshomaru and the rest of the guys like she should. She knew that under different circumstances she would have instantly taking a liking to all of them, even that jerk-faced hanyou. She wanted to hate them, she really did, but they were making it so hard with their damned understanding attitudes, their stupid charisma and, _of course,_ Sesshomaru just _had _be one of the sexiest men on Earth. Sesshomaru must have picked up on her line of thinking because the smirk he gave her was completely predatory. Kagome flushed and quickly looked elsewhere. Damn arrogant youkai.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, interrupting her plans of throwing her water in his face. _Gah, he's doing it again! He tried to choke me earlier today and now he's acting like we're buddy, buddy._

"Will you stop that?!" Kagome snapped suddenly. Annoyance replaced the humorous glint in his honeyed eyes, though his face still remained the same bored expression he always seemed to wear. The guys at the dining table stiffened visibly_. _

"She's dead now," Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. Sesshomaru had never really handled back talk well and he had the scars to prove it. Though, with the way he had been treating the wench, he probably wouldn't hurt her…too bad at least.

"You're kidnappers; you're supposed to be cruel, heartless bastards, not handsome, charming, semi-humorous guys," she said, glaring at him, amazingly not showing any of the fear that Inuyasha smelt coming off of her. At least she was smart enough to know danger when she saw it, stupid girl.

He watched in rapt fascination as the annoyance faded and once again turned to humor in Sesshomaru's eyes. Who the hell was this guy, and what had he done to his stick-up-his-ass-brother? The Sesshomaru that he grew up with would have ripped that tongue right out of her mouth and shoved it down her throat. He was never this nice to anyone. What the hell was going on with that ice prick!?

"Are you saying you _want_ me to tie you to the chair again?" Sesshomaru dead-panned, his face as blank as ever but there was a certain glint in his eyes that let everyone know he was just teasing her. Kagome blushed furiously as Miroku wagged his brows suggestively. Inuyasha blushed almost as red as she did and smacked the pervert in the back of his head.

"That's not what I meant at all!" she near growled at him, her cobalt eyes burning with frustration. "I want to know why your being so nice to me all of the sudden. A couple of hours ago, you half strangled me and you were talking to me like I was the scum of the earth. Forgive me if I'm more than a little suspicious."

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, taking in the way she narrowed her eyes at him with her arms crossed in front of her, before smirking minutely at her. She reminded him of a kitten trying to act tough by hissing and clawing at everyone but only succeeding in looking even more adorable. _Did I really just use the word adorable?_ The thought was nearly enough to make him cringe.

"Gah, you are so infuriating!" Kagome shouted when Sesshomaru said nothing. "I just wa-"

"A couple of hours ago," Sesshomaru cut her off, making her narrow her eyes at him. "You were still the enemy. It is obvious to me now that you are nothing like your uncle and that you might even be an asset to our cause," he said, gesturing to himself and the guys at the table. At that Kagome became silent. A sad and guilty look appeared in her eyes and Sesshomaru could guess why. If he played his cards right, he would have her exactly where he wanted her.

"Kagome," he stared softly. Kagome looked over in wonder at the gentle tone. "I know Hideki is your uncle and you do not wish harm on him but he _is_ responsible for your father's death." Kagome winced, her eyes watered slightly.

"I want to help you guys, I really do, but do we really need to kill him to make him pay? I don't want to have anyone's blood on my hands, much less my uncle's," she said, holding on to the cup in her hand like it was some sort of lifeline.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "That bastard _deserves_ to die for what he did! Look at what he did to your dad; look at what he did to thousands of other demons besides my old man. He calls us monsters but he is the one murdering people just because we're born with certain powers. We can't just let him get away with all of this shit!" Inuyasha growled, now standing. His claws were starting to gouge the table top, his ears were erect and twitching with fury. Kagome glared at him a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"I already said that he needs to pay. Killing him will only show the world that he was right about youkai. Do you think the world would ever give demon kind their rights back if you go about murdering people?"

"I think I'm in love!" Miroku announced with a grin. Taking the hint from Sesshomaru's glare, Inuyasha reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot," he muttered, glaring at him.

"What? You know she's right Inuyasha. I've been telling you two for years that killing Hideki isn't the way to get these laws repealed, and now I finally have someone who agrees with me. And a very well spoken argument might I add, my dear," he said, winking at Kagome who pointedly ignored his looks in favor of the suddenly very interesting cup in her hands.

"Maybe not," Sesshomaru said. "But when the time comes I _will_ have his blood."


	5. Chapter 5

"So…" Kagome intoned looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"So." Sesshomaru stated, casting Kagome an amused look.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked gesturing to the futon before her.

"This is _my _bed Kagome. I am going to sleep on it but you are welcome to join me." He said grinning evilly. Kagome looked like her eyes were going to pop out her head.

"B-but…I…You…argh!" she whirled around and screamed in to the palms of her hand. Sesshomaru's grin widened. She was so much fun to tease. The stoic mask slipped back into place as soon as she turned around again. He did, after all have a reputation to up hold.

"You are supposed to be a gentleman and give the bed to me!" Kagome growled, gnashing her teeth at him.

"Chivalry is dead." He remarked impassively. Kagome's reply hitched in her throat when Sesshomaru reached for his shirt and took it off in one fluid movement. She watched dazed as the smooth muscles on his chest rippled with his movement. A twin pair of magenta stripes hugged his hips and disappeared with the fabric of his pants. Did he _have _to look so god damned delicious?

The combination of his chiseled body and the silver hair enveloping his form made him look like some kind of greek god. The vision before her was nearly enough to make her mouth water. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands over him and see if his skin was as soft as it looked. She blushed crimson. _Where the hell did_ that_ come from?_

"Well?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on the futon.

"Huh?" she asked snapping out of her reverie, once again blushing at that damned smirk he kept giving her.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to lay with me?" he grinned as double meaning in his words hit Kagome and had her flushing nearly _purple._

"Fine." She snapped after a moment of thinking. "But if you so much as look at me funny I will purify your man parts, got it?" As for as she was concerned it was either sleep on the futon with Sesshomaru or risk having the pervert grope her while she was on the sofa. Yep, Sesshomaru was the much safer option.

She nervously fiddled with the drawstrings on the sweat pants Inuyasha gave her as she warily eyed the bed. The brief surge of daring that had come over her had already dissipated and once again left her feeling a nervous wreck. How on earth was she going to handle being in the same bed with that hunk of sexiness?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and flared his nostrils discreetly catching the different scents coming off her body in waves. The tangy scent of nervousness mixed with the spicy-sweet of arousal had his beast clamoring to take the girl and mark her. It took an impressive amount of will power in order to calm himself down.

He just couldn't understand it. Ever since he had first scented that girl he had wanted nothing more than to claim her as his mate. At first, the impulse had shocked and angered him, in fact he was _still_ angry with himself for having such thoughts about a human. She had been living with that murderous bastard for fifteen years, for all he knew she could be exactly like Hideki.

It only took a matter of hours to see exactly how innocent she really was. Everything about her seemed to scream purity and innocence, even with her fiery attitude. She really was something special. Though that didn't explain _why_ he felt the way that he did. It wasn't like he could act on it either; mating was against the law. Punishment was death since that was the only certain way to break a mating bond. Not that the humans ever _could_ kill him but they wouldn't hesitate to use the half-breed and Miroku against him. He would probably kill anyone who said it out loud but he did care for them… just a little. What the hell was he doing thinking about mating her for? He barley even knew the girl!

_So what?_ Supplied a small corner of his mind._ You like what you see and if her scent says anything then she feels the same way._ Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glanced at her through his bangs. The sight of her nervously toying with the drawstring on her sweat pants was rather endearing. He inhaled deeply reveling in her sweet scent. It was clean and pure just like the rest of her. She smelt of orange blossoms and rain, absolutely delicious. Mayhap he wouldn't claim her but he could damn well enjoy that scent.

Before she knew what was happening, Kagome found herself being pulled down on to the futon with Sesshomaru. She gasped aloud when she felt herself collide with his bare chest. _His skin really _is_ as soft as it looks!_ She thought as a whole new round of naughty thoughts barged their way through her normally chaste thoughts. She froze when she met his heated gaze, her breath caught in her throat. His grasp on her arm tightened almost painfully before she felt herself being pushed off of him.

"Sleep Kagome." Sesshomaru said stiffly, shattering the spell that had come over them. Kagome sucked in a much needed breath and attempted to calm her racing heart. _What was _that? Kagome wondered still feeling and even more surprising a little hurt. _He doesn't want me._ Kagome thought bitterly recalling just how quickly he had thrown her off of him.

_Good. _Shethought after a moment of contemplating. _It will make it that much easier for me to leave these guys._ The thought did nothing to ease the tightness in her chest. Kagome did her best to calm down enough to sleep, it didn't help that she was close enough to Sesshomaru that she could feel his body heat. Even though she was turned away from him Kagome could still feel how tense he was next to her. _He probably just wants to make sure I won't try to escape in the middle of the night. _She thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

"What did you say we were doing again?" Touga asked Katsuo as he warily sniffed the empty streets around them. Hideki walked a few feet in front of them pointedly ignoring any attempt at conversation the youkai had tried to initiate.

"I don't know." Katsuo sighed for the umpteenth. Touga had been asking that question all morning. "Hideki said something about an art gala or something ridicules like that." He commented as he rolled his eyes. Touga chuckled wryly, Katsuo had always hated those things but he could tell something else was bothering his friend. He cast a glance toward Hideki to make sure he wasn't listening.

"What is ailing you my friend?" he asked quietly placing a clawed hand on Katsuo's shoulder. His scent had been laden with anxiety and fear all day. "and don't even think about lying to me." Touga remarked tapping his nose as Katsuo opened his mouth. Katsuo smiled and shook his head.

"I always forget about that damned nose of yours." He said before growing serious once more. "I've been getting one of those feelings again." Touga glanced at him sharply as he swore under his breath.

"And you didn't think tell me of this sooner?" he growled narrowing his eyes at his at him. Katsuo had always had a knack for being able to tell when bad things were going to happen ahead of time. In fact those 'feelings' had saved their necks plenty of times.

"It wasn't this bad earlier." He murmured eyeing the surrounding buildings suspiciously. It was Touga's turn to sigh this time.

"Would it help if I scouted ahead a bit?" he finally commented after a terse moment. Katsuo hesitated a moment before answering.

"I think it would be best if you did." He said glancing at his brother. "Hideki!" he called aloud. Hideki paused to look back at him, his expression unusually blank of the normal distaste that was usually on his face when he saw the two of them together.

"Touga is going to scout ahead for few minutes, alright?" The alarm in Hideki's face didn't escape his notice.

"Any reason in particular?" Hideki asked as Touga disappeared into an alley way. Katsuo paused, unsure what he should reveal to his brother. Hideki hated hearing about these premonitions he got.

"Just trying to be on the safe side." He replied glancing at the alley way in concern. The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach sharpened considerably. "Come on, we need to get moving. Something isn't right." Katsuo said erecting a barrier while simultaneously trying to pull Hideki toward one of the buildings. They needed to get out of the open and fast.

"I'm sure that beast of yours is just fine." Hideki snapped pulling his arm out of his brother's grip. "In fact he's being put where he belongs." He said smiling grimly.

"Wh-" Katsuo began before getting cut off by the sound of growling accompanied by multiple gunshots coming a small distance away.

"What have you done?" he said looking at Hideki in abject horror before taking off toward the sound of gunshots, the growling had disappeared. _Please don't die Touga!_ He prayed vehemently.

He didn't get very far before he felt an intense burning sensation in his legs a split before he heard the gunshot. He collapsed on the ground in agony. Hideki came and pushed him face up.

"You should have gotten rid of that demon when you had the chance brother." The last thing Katsuo saw was his brother pointing a gun at his face before everything went black.

"No!" Kagome shrieked thrashing about on the bed.

"Kagome. Kagome!" Sesshomaru called trying to shake her awake. The sharp sour scent of her fear had woken him up a few minutes earlier but nothing he tried had been able to rouse the girl. The others had tried to enter earlier but a sharp flash of his youki had sent them scurrying. Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open. The heart wrenching sobs she gave made him pause momentarily before he hesitantly scooped her up in his arms.

"Hush now, it was only a dream." He rumbled in what he hoped was a soothing tone. He had never done well around weepy females.

"It was m-my uncle and m-my da-ad." She sobbed holding on to his neck for dear life. Sesshomaru could take a guess as to what she had dreamed about a cursed that bastard with everything he had in his body.

"It was just a dream Kagome. None of it was real." He said finger combing her ebony tresses.

To Sesshomaru's relief Kagome eventually calmed down but deep down in her heart Kagome knew that her dream had been exactly what happened.

A/N:I know I took a few liberties with Sesshomaru's personality but so what its my story. *points menacingly at die-hard sesshy fans* so back up! (just so everyone knows this was mostly aimed at my sister ;) )


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you some breakfast too?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru for what must have been the tenth time as she hovered over the stove. Inuyasha was already on the table enthusiastically shoveling the food into his mouth. Apparently no one, save Sesshomaru, knew how to cook.

"Keh, don't bother worrying about him." Inuyasha said pausing between bites. "That bastard never eats anything in the mornings so don't take it personally."

"Oh, alright then." Kagome replied hesitantly. _At least it wasn't because of last night,_ Kagome thought with relief. Ever since they had woken up this morning the air had been thick with discomfort and tension. Except for simple one-worded answers he hadn't talked to her all morning. _So awkward_, Kagome blushed trying then tried avoid Sesshomaru's questioning gaze.

"Hey Sesshomaru what are you cook-…" Miroku trailed of as he entered the kitchen and saw Kagome standing over the stove. "You can cook? I knew I made the right decision." He said grinning.

"Decision? What decision?" Kagome asked cautiously. She squeaked in surprise when Miroku rushed forward and embraced her amorously.

"Why, the decision to make you my wife of course." He said reaching up to caress her cheek. She didn't even get the chance to think about slapping him before Inuyasha forcefully pulled Miroku off of her.

"Lay off it, pervert." He growled. "Besides, if you keep it up she won't let you eat and it's pretty damn good too." He said picking his plate back up.

"You just earned yourself seconds!" she announced giving him a hug. Inuyasha blushed and choked on a mouthful food. Kagome laughed and turned back to the stove.

"Aw, what about me love? Don't I get any food?" Miroku pouted, throwing his hands up in a pleading gesture.

"Only if you promise not to grope me anymore." Kagome replied looking annoyed. Miroku looked at her incredulously.

"Ever? That a little drastic don't you think? How about I won't group you for the next couple of hours, no? How about the rest of the day?"

"If you touch her again I will rip your arm off." Sesshomaru growled threateningly. Kagome and Miroku looked at him in surprise (Inuyasha was still busy eating). Where had that come from?

"Now, now there's no need to get violent. I was merely teasing her." Miroku said, being the first to recover. "After all she is rather cute when she blushes. Don't you agree Sesshomaru?" he asked giving a mischievous grin when Kagome blushed scarlet. He looked toward Sesshomaru and quirked a brow, Sesshomaru said nothing, preferring to glare instead, but the silence was all the confirmation Miroku needed.

_Sesshomaru thinks Kagome is cuuute! _He sing-songed in his head. Now he only needed him to admit it out loud, maybe if he actually got some he wouldn't be in such a bad mood all the time. Who was he kidding this was Sesshomaru; the guy was born in a bad mood. Still, it would be nice to see to finally see Sesshomaru with someone. Miroku gave a start when a plate was suddenly thrust in front of his face.

"You got your food now shut up." Kagome ground out still blushing furiously. Miroku grinned as he took the plate. He cast a single sly look over his shoulder before planting a kiss on Kagome.

"Thank you my dear. I'm sure I will enjoy every bite!" he said affectionately as Kagome stood stock still with shock. He gave a smug look when Sesshomaru growled at him and sat down to eat. He'd probably pay for that later during training but it was worth it to see that look of jealousy in his eyes. _And the kiss wasn't so bad either._ He thought, smiling lecherously.

"All right my lovelies…and Inuyasha."

"Fuck you"

"No thank you. It's time we called Hideki and asked the ransom of our beautiful hostage here."

"And what exactly am I supposed to be _ransomed_ for?" Kagome remarked putting air quotations around the word ransomed. "Because let's be honest, he wouldn't exactly rush to throw himself on your claws for _my_ sake." Kagome said with a small frown.

"Keh, we ain't that stupid!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Well, me and Sesshomaru aren't. We're not so sure about you though." Miroku said. He quickly ducked behind Kagome when Inuyasha tried to swing at him.

"Enough." Sesshomaru glared.

"He started it." His ears drooped as he pouted. In that moment Inuyasha looked so puppy like that Kagome couldn't help but hug the adorable hanyou and comment on how cute he was. Inuyasha blushed and spluttered, unable to get one single coherent thought out. Miroku didn't miss the possessive glares he shot Inuyasha's way. _This is going to be so fun!_

"Tell him we want to negotiate the terms of the Conduct Laws." Sesshomaru stated once again looking bored.

"You want _me_ to cal him?" Kagome squeaked shrilly, letting go of Inuyasha.

"Well, it would help a little." Miroku stated. "Just so he knows he haven't killed you and dumped your body into a canal or something."

"Uh…That's was a little creepy but I still don't think I'll be able to talk to him. Do you guys know how bad I am at lying?"

"Maybe you won't have to." Miroku said grinning lecherously once again.

"Get me the fuck over here and untie me right now!" Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream from the other room. He smirked briefly before dialing the phone.

"Higurashi speaking."

"Hideki." Sesshomaru stated coldly. "I assume you know who this is."

"…Yes Sesshomaru, I know who this is." Sesshomaru smirked at the nervous tone. "What do you want?"

"I want you to repeal those laws of yours."

"Goddammit, untie me now!"

"Is that Kagome?" The alarm was evident in his voice.

"It is, she is unharmed, and she will be freed and uninjured when you repeal those laws."

"I see…and if I don't?"

"Don't touch me there!"Kagome shrieked as if on cue. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and swallowed the growl that caught in his throat.

"Then, I'm sure we could find our….uses for her."Sesshomaru bluffed hoping that Hideki would take the bait.

"Well, repealing those laws could take quite a bit of time Sesshomaru. How about we meet in person to discuss this? You bring Kagome and I'll bring the necessary documents to get the process started." No, that wasn't right Hideki wouldn't give in that easy.

"Agh, no stop!" Kagome cried shrilly.

"All right, but for your sake and hers this had better not be a trick." Sesshomaru growled threateningly. "We will meet at the Breaks Ravine in a week's time." He heard Hideki gulp nervously before the line went dead. Sesshomaru smirked and went to see why Kagome was still screaming.

The scene he discovered was not one he had anticipated at all. Turns out she wasn't screaming, she was laughing hysterically because Miroku and Inuyasha were tickling her mercilessly.

"P-ple-ase s-s-stop!" Kagome gasped out. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and clawed the ropes off of her. She laughed a few more moments before violently kicking Miroku and Inuyasha in the shins.

"I told you I don't like being tickled!" She exclaimed annoyed. "Thanks for saving me!" she said happily towards Sesshomaru and gave him a hug, Sesshomaru tensed slightly at the unexpected show of affection but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"How'd it go on the phone?"

"We have meeting with your uncle in a week at Breaks Ravine."

"Oh? Why there?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity, completely ignoring the groans of pain from the ground.

"It will make it that much harder for your uncle to ambush us should he plan to do so. The steep walls are almost impossible for humans to climb and since we're meeting at the top there's no way anyone will be able to sneak up on us unseen."

"Oh, that makes sense." She said somberly. "We don't want a repeat of the last time, huh?"

"It won't come to that I promise." Sesshomaru said, wondering at the need to reassure her.

"I believe you." She said smiling shyly. _I just hope no one gets hurt because of me._


	7. Chapter 7

Miroku looked outside the kitchen and sighed once more in annoyance. Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting under a large oak tree in the yard and were awkwardly trying to hold a conversation. Miroku would admit that things had gotten a _bit_ better since the phone call to Hideki a few days ago. Sesshomaru didn't ignore her or acted violently towards her. Kagome no longer yelled at him when he tried to be nice though she still got annoyed every time he acted jealous towards her. Still, they were both entirely too stubborn to admit that they had feelings for one another. The sexual tension in the air was almost palpable, which was the problem behind their current conversational problems.

Miroku had taken it upon himself to try and make Sesshomaru as jealous as possible, hoping to force him to make some sort of move with the girl. Though he had also wanted to help her learn how to control her reiki better (there had already been a few times when she almost purified Inuyasha, not that Sesshomaru had complained but Inuyasha didn't like it very much) thus the evening lessons had been born. He could teach her how to control her power and since Sesshomaru always attended (he didn't like Kagome being alone with him very much) it was the perfect opportunity to get a rise out of him and hopefully get Kagome to realize how much Sesshomaru wanted her.

He just hadn't expected her to be so damned oblivious when it came to men!

"Tch, they're both idiots." Inuyasha remarked amusedly as he came to stand silently next to Miroku. "You'd think with the fact that they both stink of desire and the fact that they've been sleeping in the same bed this long, that Sesshomaru would've claimed the wench by now." He chuckled, obviously amused at his half-brothers less than perfect success with the ladies.

"Apparently the two need outside help if anything is going to happen at all between them." Miroku acquiesced with a smile. "Though Sesshomaru doesn't seem to be taking the bait very well."

"Is _that_ why you kissed Kagome the other day?" Inuyasha stated looking surprised. "I thought you were just bein' a perv again."

"ah, so cruel." Miroku sighed dramatically. It wasn't _his_ fault that he found the womanly figure so irresistible. "And to think, I actually consider someone so hurtful a friend."

"So what else you got planned? You groping obviously isn't going to force Sesshomaru to make a move anytime soon."

"I'm so very glad you asked." Miroku smiled wickedly.

Kagome slowly came out of her meditative state at Miroku's soft command. The tendrils of the soft pink reiki whirled around her body delicately as she struggled to keep it outside of her body. Miroku had told her that holding her reiki like that would help her have a better grasp of her powers and also keep her from accidently purifying anyone if she ever became too upset. She still needed Miroku's help to manifest her powers but she was getting better and better at forcing it to do her will.

"Alright Kagome now I want to try an experiment with you, keep holding that power just the way it is. Inuyasha come in here please." He called keeping the same level tone. Sesshomaru and Kagome both eyed the hanyou curiously seeing the strangely guilty look on his face. Kagome realized that Miroku was going to bring Inuyasha closer to her, her powers flared a little with her panic.

"Calm down Kagome, your powers won't hurt him unless you will them to, besides even if you do end up purifying him the worst that will happen is that he'll end up human for a few days until his youki regenerates."

"Still hurts like hell though." Inuyasha said scowling at Miroku's nonchalant attitude.

"What exactly are you planning?" Sesshomaru cut in narrowing his eyes at Miroku.

"I am just trying to help a friend out and the fact that you assume I'm up to no good is insulting!" He sighed when Sesshomaru didn't withdraw his accusing glare. "You believe I'm not up to anything right, love?"

"Err… sure?" Kagome replied uncertainly. She smiled sheepishly when Miroku glared at her.

"My poor heart can't take this abuse much longer. Just close your eyes and let Inuyasha get on with it." He grumbled good-naturedly as he took a step back. Kagome's reiki continued to flow gracefully across the surface of her skin as Inuyasha took his place directly in front of her. He noticed a scarlet blush starting to creep across Inuyasha's face. That wasn't good; if Sesshomaru caught on before anything happened they would _both_ be dead.

Kagome shifted on her feet impatiently waiting for Inuyasha to do whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. She felt him shift closer to her before she felt his lips crash down on hers. Kagome's eyes snapped open in surprise. _What is it with these guys?_

One second Inuyasha was kissing Kagome and the next he was flying across the room and into the wall. Miroku watched amused as a red-eyed Sesshomaru clutched a frazzled looking Kagome to his chest. Apparently it was one thing for a well known pervert to touch Kagome but it was another matter entirely for his half brother to touch his girl. He did a mental fist pump for a job well done and got the hell out of there before Sesshomaru could do anything to him.

Kagome watched Miroku gleefully run out of the room quickly followed by a scowling Inuyasha. She turned her face towards Sesshomaru who was growling at the two retreating figures while still clutching her to his chest. Just what the hell was going on?

"What is with you!" Kagome snapped trying to free herself from his grasp. Sesshomaru seemed to snap out of whatever weird trance he was in and let go of her. "I don't get why you keep acting so jealous when you obviously don't all that much about me." Kagome said turning to leave. She had almost reached the door when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She clumsily crashed into his chest.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes gazing down at her amusedly. Her breath caught in her throat as the lightness turned into something darker and more heated. She suddenly noticed their noses were nearly touching. Had his face been that close earlier?

"Stupid girl." He rumbled deeply, his warm breath tickling her skin before he kissed her softly and sweetly. Kagome hesitated a moment before melting into his touch. The soft kiss quickly turned to something much more passionate. Sesshomaru's hands slowly wandered along the contours of her body, needing to feel what he had been holding back from for so long. Kagome's finger tips greedily acquainted themselves with the soft skin of Sesshomaru's chest.

Kagome didn't know how long they stood there tasting and touching one another but she knew she never wanted it to end.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: this chapter is nothing but lemon, if you don't want to read it you are more than welcome to skip this chapter. You will be missing nothing of the actual plot by doing so. That being said, everybody else ENJOY! ;)

Kagome moaned softly as Sesshomaru's warm mouth sucked gently at her pulse. Her back arched off the bed as he gently palmed her breast through the thin material of her t-shirt being mindful of his claws. Sesshomaru had wasted no time moving in moving them to his bedroom during the first kiss. Neither paid attention to the blushing Inuyasha or the victory dancing Miroku. All they cared about was the feel of each other's skin and trying to get to a bed.

Sesshomaru growled lustily as Kagome wrapped her long legs around his waist, rolling her hips into his and creating a delicious friction through the cloth of their pants. He kissed her on the lips again with renewed vigor, eagerly tasting everything she had to offer. He was ecstatic when Kagome returned his ministrations just as passionately. She tugged at his shirt making needy noises that were driving him insane. _These clothes,_ he decided, _have to go. Now._

Kagome gave a startled yip when she felt her shirt being _torn_ from her body. Sesshomaru chuckled darkly before ripping away her bra. Kagome opened her mouth, intent on reprimanding him but let out a breathy moan instead as Sesshomaru sucked a dusky pink nipple into his mouth, his silver blue hair cascading around him like a curtain. Kagome tangled her hands into his hair, arching into his mouth as he circled her pebble hard nipple with that oh so wonderfully talented tongue of his. _Screw it! He can rip my clothes off whenever he damn pleases._ Kagome thought, tightening her hold on his hair.

Kagome hadn't realized exactly how sensitive her breasts were until then. Every flick of the tongue and graze from his fangs had her shivering with desire and begging for more. He was going to drive her insane if he kept teasing her like this. Impatiently she attacked the buttons of his white collared shirt. It was more than a little difficult to stay focused on those damned buttons when Sesshomaru seemed hell bent on distracting her with his tongue.

"Sesshomaru, I _need _you in me." Kagome whimpered when she failed in removing the stubborn shirt. The pleading in her voice shattered what little control he had left. His mouth left her breath with a pop. As he straightened to rip his shirt off Kagome noticed the crimson threading into Sesshomaru's ocher eyes as he eyed her hungrily. A white hot flash of desire stabbed at her, stealing away her breath. Kagome was on him as soon as soon as the shirt was over his head, placing hot opened mouthed kisses over the hard expanse his chest.

Kagome surprised him with her sudden attack. Up until then he had assumed she would be the shy-type in the bedroom and to his immense satisfaction she was proving him completely wrong. He nearly collapsed under the weight of his pleasure as Kagome leaned in low and licked the magenta stripes adorning his hips. Sesshomaru groaned deeply before yanking Kagome up for a bruising kiss. How she managed to make him so crazy, he'd never know.

His hands worked skillfully to relieve them both of their remaining clothing and they were finally,_ finally_ able to be close to one another with nothing to get in the way. It was magnificent. How could someone as innocent as Kagome be so utterly sexy? Every dip and curve of her soft body was like a siren call to him; begging him to ravish her in the most pleasurable of ways.

Sesshomaru quickly but gently pushed her until she was lying on her back once more. Kagome lay beneath him, her sapphire eyes were dazed with want, her breath coming out in quick pants. Nothing about her seemed unsure that this was indeed what she wanted, that being said he quickly positioned himself between her legs, his hands on either side of her head and slowly plunged into weeping core. They both groaned. Her body clenched deliciously around his girth, greedily trying to keep him inside of her.

Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over Kagome as he thrust into her, slowly gaining speed after each withdrawal. Kagome gazed up at the demon above her as she writhed with the delicious tremors that wracked her body. His normally stoic face was contorted with pleasure as he continued to pump into her. The dark markings on his cheeks grew jagged. She reached up and caressed them, loving the way his eyes shut as he leaned into her touch. He was beautiful. He was all hers.

Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders and pulled her flushed body against his firmly as he increased the pace of his thrust, all the while being careful to keep his weight on his elbows so as not to crush her.

He grunted Kagome's fluttering walls tightened considerably around his engorged member. She was close, so so close. Sesshomaru sped up, almost violently so pushing her and himself over the edge. Kagome's strangled moans reached his sensitive ears, his pointed fangs latched on to her neck of their own accord, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Kagome either didn't mind or didn't notice, she just clung to him moaning and panting.

He growled low and deep as her walls milked him of his potent seed. His vision clouded with dark spots over the force of his release.

He slowed to shallow thrust as Kagome shuddered violently and went limp in his arms. He released her neck, licking the puncture wounds to heal them and murmured an apology. Kagome didn't answer except to wrap her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru smiled warmly against the heated skin of her neck, leaned up for a kiss, and froze.

Kagome noticed the startled look in his and instantly became worried. Had he changed his mind about them?

"Sessh, what's wrong?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst. Sesshomaru stared at her a few more seconds, though never actually making eye contact with her, and sat up.

"I- I must apologize Kagome. I did not mean for this to happen." He stated no longer looking in her direction. Kagome felt her heart shatter, her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"How can you say that?!" Kagome yelled furiously. "Was this just some kind of game to you? See if you can get me to have sex with you and then end it just like that!" Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise, hurt shining through his eyes.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" he exclaimed grasping her shoulders tightly. "I love you, you stupid girl! Never doubt that." He pulled her in for a soul- searing kiss that instantly robbed her of her breath.

"T-then what the hell are you apologizing for?" Kagome asked bewildered. Sesshomaru touched her forehead and smiled a small sad smile.

"I've marked you as my mate. I did not ask permission as I should have and now you are tied to me forever."

Kagome looked at him startled; mate? She was his mate now? She sat there a moment, dazed. She didn't know what to think. What would happen to Sesshomaru if anybody found out? Did she even want to be his mate? Mating was permanent and irreversible. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, really looked, and realized something.

Sesshomaru stared at her worried. Worried about what her reaction might be. Worried that she would try to leave him, he knew she cared for him but was it enough to want to stay his mate? He held his breath when she met his gaze.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began, taking his large hands into her own. "I would be honored to be your mate." She said, giving him a smile that was positively beaming.

Sesshomaru released the breath he had been holding with a whoosh. His shoulders sagged with relief. He reached to her and crushed her into his still bare chest.

"I love you." He heard her whisper shyly. He smiled and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"And I you mate. _My _mate."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This lowly one is not worthy of your forgiveness! You would not believe how badly I feel about not updating for three months! College life is killing me though, as much as I love it, I really wish the workload was lighter. I know that's no excuse though, hopefully the lemon and the extra-long chapter will make it up a little.

_Beautiful_. Sesshomaru thought gazing down at Kagome's prone form with hungry eyes. He still had trouble believing that this angelic creature had agreed to take him, a monster, a vicious demon as her mate and lover. He couldn't find a single conceivable reason why he himself felt so deeply for a slip of a girl he had known for only a week.

But he did. He loved her like no other and would protect her from any that wished to do her harm.

"Mmm, go away Kohana" Kagome mumbled sleepily, burying her head deeper in her pillow as she felt something trail down her thigh. It was way too early in the morning to be woken up by her cousin's stupid dog.

"Kohana!" She growled irritably when she felt something nudge her leg more insistently. Her brow furrowed when she heard a deep throaty chuckle. _Since when can Kohana chuckle? _Kagome wondered giving a start. She blushed crimson when she remembered she was in fact in Sesshomaru's bed and not in her own.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru smirking at her looking rather amused. She blushed harder and buried her face in bare chest.

"Morning." She managed to mumble through her mortification. Sesshomaru laughed once again and encircled her body with his powerful arms.

"Good morning, my mate." He replied, nuzzling her hair with his nose. _Mate? _Kagome thought, her mind still hazy from sleep. She suddenly took into account that she was in fact wearing no clothes and was pressed rather intimately against Sesshomaru's (also very naked) body.

All the memories of the night before seemed to rush back at once. _Oh yeah,_ Kagome thought sheepishly as she remembered the passion and tenderness Sesshomaru had shown her.

"So you are fully awake now?" Sesshomaru teased as he drew small circles in the small of her back drawing small shivers from the small miko.

"Shut up, I'm not coherent until I have food." She said letting out a rather impressive growl as she once again hid her face from his amused gaze.

"There was a question in there somewhere." Sesshomaru teased mercilessly. Kagome was just too easy to pick on. "Perhaps I could be convinced to gather some food for my lovely mate." He said huskily as he leaned down to nibble the tip of her ear. Kagome sighed softly as his hot breath sent delicious little tremors down her spine.

"That is," he continued as his hands slipped down to her lower back and pulling her into against his stiffening erection. "If she asks nicely." Kagome smiled seductively at him before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru growled lustily in response to her eagerness.

Sesshomaru turned them so she was lying on her back and he hovering over her, he nearly purred in contentment as her legs seemed to wrap themselves around his hips their own accord. Sesshomaru leaned down once again and captured her soft full lips in a hungry kiss.

Kagome's lips parted as she let out a needy moan when Sesshomaru's fingers found her, already moist, entrance. She bucked her hips while Sesshomaru continued plundering her mouth earnestly while pumping rhythmically into her dripping core.

Sesshomaru growled as his fangs traced the side of her neck. Kagome could say nothing as the force of her release washed through her. Her back arched beautifully into his touch as he circled her clit with his thumb while curling the fingers within her warm sheath.

He gave her no time to recover before he positioned his throbbing manhood at her entrance before roughly thrusting in to her, still fluttering walls. Kagome mewled in ecstasy as the force of his entry had the coil in the pit of her stomach tightening yet again.

Sesshomaru snarled at the feeling of her walls tightening around him and continued to pound into her welcoming heat. All thought was lost on him as he continued to explore Kagome's wonderfully soft body. The sounds of her pleasure drove him and his inner beast insane. He just couldn't get enough of this little woman.

Her cries of rapture rose as she lost herself again in the waves of frenzied passion that washed over her, the magnitude of her release forcing Sesshomaru's as well. Sesshomaru bit down on her neck, groaning at the tingle of the spicy-sweet taste of her blood dancing on his tongue as he thrust slowed and finally stilled.

Sesshomaru retracted his fangs from her tender neck and watched in smug satisfaction as the youki swirling within her, as a result of their mating, healed the puncture wounds. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose to the pulse on her neck, sighing in contentment as the smell of orange blossoms and rain coupled with the smell of their joining was absolutely mouth-watering.

Kagome smiled and caressed his silver hair, thoroughly enjoying the attention she was receiving from her mate. She could have stayed like that for hours…had her stomach not chosen that exact moment to rumble loudly. Sesshomaru chuckled as she flushed pink.

"Worked up an appetite?" Sesshomaru said, grinning down at her smugly.

"Shut up and feed me or no more morning sex for you!" Kagome threatened with a glare, still slightly flushed from embarrassment.

"Your wish is my command" Sesshomaru laughed but got up to gather some clothes. Kagome was just too amusing.

*x*x*

Kagome sat on the kitchen table looking perfectly content as she eagerly ate the omelet Sesshomaru had prepared for her. Sesshomaru sat next to her, quietly running his fingers through her hair, silently delighting in her soft sighs of contentment. The moment would have been perfect had Inuyasha not picked that precise moment to wake up.

"Morning!" Kagome chirped happily as the hanyou walked in blearily rubbing his eyes. Inuyasha glanced at her and grunted in acknowledgement and looked away.

Then looked back.

Then looked at Sesshomaru.

Then back at Kagome.

"You mated her?!" Inuyasha shouted, looking incredulous.

"Problem?" Sesshomaru asked, a warning evident in his tone. Kagome looked at Inuyasha both confused and worried.

"Yeah, there's a fucking problem! Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, surprising the monk who had just walked in. "Do you see this?" he asked pointing at Kagome.

"Yes, and she is looking especially lovely today." Miroku said grinning to Kagome, ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growls.

"Not that you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted knocking him in the head. "Sesshomaru mated her!"

Miroku paused and examined the Prussian blue crescent moon now adorning the young girl's forehead. "So he did. Congratulations, my dear! Might I have a hug to celebrate the occasion?"

"That's all you're gonna say?!" Inuyasha cried pulling the monk back from the nervous looking girl.

"Why do you have such a big problem with it, Yasha?" Kagome asked looking hurt. Did he not want her around?

"Because this means could be killed you idiot!" Inuyasha exclaimed. A sense of relief washed over Kagome, she jumped up to hug him. He was just worried about her!

"Stop hugging me wench, this is serious! And you!" he said pointing at Sesshomaru "Did you even think about the danger you were putting her in?" Sesshomaru growled threateningly, he looked about ready to cut Inuyasha down before Miroku cut in.

"Calm down Inuyasha, you know Sesshomaru quite capable of defending her if need be. Besides, all we need to do is rethink our strategy a bit. Hiding a mating mark is easily achieved; we just need to worry about keeping it a secret until those damned laws are repealed."

"Hide the mark?" Kagome and Inuyasha repeated.

"How would we do that?" Kagome asked looking interested.

"I'll show you…if you give me a kiss."

Sesshomaru stepped up and pulled Kagome possessively to his side, glaring daggers at Miroku. The monk raised his hands in defeat. "All right, all right, I'll settle for the omelet."

"You will have cereal." Sesshomaru said coldly. Miroku sighed in defeat and went to get a bowl and muttered something about being unloved.

X*X*X*The day of the standoff*X*X*X*X

"Kagome, could you please not do that?" Miroku sighed. All three males had been silently watching Kagome pace in front of the car for the last ten minutes.

"How can you all be so calm?" she demanded as she kicked a rock over the edge of ravine wall-their chosen meeting point, and continued kicking small pebbles over the edge. She was startled when Sesshomaru appeared next to her and gently pulled her from the edge.

"The ground is not stable there." He said to Kagome's questioning glance-she paled a little, but said nothing otherwise. "As to your question, we are one and half demons" he said giving Inuyasha withering look as he tried to protest "and a monk trained in martial arts. There is no way your uncle can get outside help out here without our knowing it. Now keep calm and be quiet, your uncle approaches." He said kissing her forehead.

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands flew to her newly acquired necklace. It was charmed by both Sesshomaru and Miroku to hide the mating mark on her forehead. It was a small polished piece of sapphire hanging from a silver chain (Kagome had smiled when Sesshomaru had said it reminded him of her eyes). Kagome only hoped her uncle wouldn't suspect anything when he saw her or else there was no way that they would be able to get the laws repealed.

Her uncle's white BMW pulled up less than a few seconds later. He pulled up a few feet from them and no more than a few paces from the edge of the ravine. Kagome's heart sped up and a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach began to form. This was not going to end well. She could just feel it.

She tensed as her uncle slowly exited the car. He was wearing a navy blue business suite. His short black hair was combed neatly back and his pale blue eyes settled on Kagome appraisingly. Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru gave him the coldest glare she had ever seen. Miroku looked unhappy but remained silent all the same. Hideki looked at the three males with what could only be described as disgust.

"Kagome" came his cold-clipped voice. "I hope the _animals_ have been treating you well." Make Inuyasha growl louder.

"Yes, uncle." She said meekly. She did not like the way he talked about her friends but defending them would only make him suspicious. She clutched the small chained sapphire tighter to her chest as she unconsciously stepped a little closer to Sesshomaru. She didn't notice her uncle narrow his eyes at her actions but Sesshomaru did.

"Miroku." Hideki began "I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. What a disappointment you must be to your father."

"I wouldn't know" Miroku said throwing up an easy smile though his eyes remained cold. "He's dead you see. I don't think a corpse can express much dislike of anything." Kagome nearly gawked at the thinly veiled threat he had made. She wouldn't have expected this from the usually easy-going monk but she was truly beginning to understand why people hated Hideki so much.

"Shame, he was a good man. He knew how to keep beast in their cages where they belonged. Now if you don't mind I would like to get this over with. The smell of _dog_ is a little too strong for my liking." He said glowering at Sesshomaru.

"By all means, let us proceed." Sesshomaru said with a voice like ice.

Hideki stepped to the trunk of the car and pulled out a manila folder from inside it. He stepped to the hood of the car where Sesshomaru and Kagome stood waiting for him. Miroku and Inuyasha stood back on alert, ready to help should the need arise.

Hideki tossed the folder on the hood of the car. "These are all the forms you need to get started. It would probably be in your best interest to read them over." Sesshomaru glared coldly at him as he reached up to grab the folder and slowly flipped through its contents, carefully analyzing the text.

Hideki shifted his cold gaze to Kagome carefully noting her close proximity to the demon. He noticed the necklace she clung to so nervously as she shifted her gaze from himself and back to the demon. Something was going on here. Something he did not like at all.

"That's a nice necklace Kagome." Hideki said slowly. "Do you mind telling me where you got it from? I know Kikyou might like something similar to that." He didn't miss the fact that her grip tightened as glanced at the daiyoukai nervously. The demon seemed to be doing everything in its power to _not_ look over.

"Oh, I've h-had this thing for a w-while." She stuttered nervously. "I don't exactly remember where I got it from." She flinched noticeably when Hideki reached into his pocket. She relaxed somewhat when he only pulled out a silver pen. Hideki smiled and twirled the pen around his fingers playfully.

"You know, there have been a lot of rumors going around lately. Interestingly enough, it involves jewelry. Believe it or not, some people are actually going around and willingly sleeping with these animals you've come into company with." Inuyasha growled, and Miroku had a panic stricken look on his face. Sesshomaru had stopped reading and was warily eyeing Hideki. He was up to something.

"Some people even go so far as to mate with these beasts. They try to hide it behind charmed jewels to keep the beasts safe. Isn't that clever of them?"

Abruptly his whole demeanor change from cold and aloof to dark and angry. He clicked the silver pen and threw it on the floor and front of him. Kagome didn't know what was happening but watched in horror as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dropped to the ground clutching their ears in pain. Sesshomaru's whole body pulsed as his youki swirled around him. Patches of fur began to cover his body as his markings grew jagged and his face elongated.

"What did you do?!" Kagome shouted as she attempted to kneel down to Sesshomaru's side just as Miroku rushed to help InuYasha. Hideki grabbed her and pulled her roughly toward the edge of the ravine. "Now, now, getting to close to him right now is not a good idea. He is transforming into what he really is; an animal, a beast that deserves to be caged."

The next instant Sesshomaru was an extremely massive ferocious looking white dog. Sesshomaru was bigger than a house! Kagome gave a start, having never seen his true form before. A mixed feeling of fear and awe came over her as Sesshomaru snarled and glared hatefully at Hideki's calm form with his large angry crimson eyes. Sesshomaru obviously struggled to move but the pain seemed too much for him.

It took a lot of will power to tear her eyes away from Sesshomaru but eventually Kagome was able to look over at Inuyasha as well. Jagged purple markings had appeared on both sides of his face, his eyes had also turned crimson as his demon blood took over. Inuyasha snarled as he violently clutched at his ears. Whatever Hideki activated was affecting their hearing!

Kagome screamed and ran towards him but was pulled back almost instantly by her angry uncle. He pointed the gun at her when she proceeded to struggle. Kagome immediately stilled, angry tears ran down her eyes as she glared at him with disgust and pain.

Hideki's arm surged fourth and ripped the necklace from her neck, revealing the crescent mark on her forehead. Hideki paused in disbelief before his face contorted into hate and revulsion.

"You're just like your father! Always choosing to be with these creatures! Always picking them over me! Well not anymore!" he shouted as he cocked the gun.

"Kagome!" Miroku growled in a voice Kagome had never heard before. He charged at Hideki, intent on taking him down, realizing to late that Hideki had pulled a gun from his suite jacket. Hideki pulled Kagome by her waist and dragged her to the very edge of the wall of the ravine. A single shot was fired and Miroku was on the ground grasping at his leg. Sesshomaru howled, still unable to move, as Hideki once again aimed his gun to Kagome's face.

Kagome froze in place as she stared at Sesshomaru helplessly. She didn't notice the cruel smile that appeared on Hideki's face but Sesshomaru did. He snarled viciously and struggled to move with renewed vigor but the pain was too much!

"This will teach you to pick these demons over your own kind!" Hideki yelled as he aimed the gun straight at Sesshomaru.

"No!" Kagome cried as she threw herself backwards knocking Hideki unbalanced. The shot could be heard echoing through the ravine but it was completely lost on Sesshomaru as he watched in horror as both Hideki and Kagome topple from the edge and straight down in to the canyon. Sesshomaru howled in agony as he struggled, but failed, to get up and help his mate.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Down in the canyon below Sango Tajiya wandered in her demon hunting gear, wondering what demon could be making such a racket. She quickly made her way through the bottom of the canyon intent on relieving the poor thing of its pain.

She made her way around a bend to where the howling was the loudest. She paused, startled at the sight of two people sprawled over the rocks in front of her. She ran over to the man first and checked his pulse….dead.

Sango shook her head sadly and made her way to the female…. Alive but barely. She flipped her over and laid her flat on the ground intent on treating her injuries. She moved the hair out of the girls face, wanting to treat the wounds to her head first. She gasped as she saw the face of the young woman.

"Kagome?!"

A/N: Gah! I know I know I ended with a cliffie! I'm so sorry! But I promise I will NOT abandon this story! I will work harder to get these chapters out sooner!


	10. Chapter 10

Sango stared in amazement and disbelief down at Kagome's unconscious form. The large gashes and many scrapes that covered her body were knitting themselves closed before her eyes. She could have sworn she saw a broken arm earlier but now the arm seemed in perfect condition!

The thing that surprised her most of all was the crescent moon on her forehead; the mating mark of a daiyoukai. That was impossible! She had just been with Kagome no more than two weeks ago for Kami's sake. Kagome hadn't mentioned that she was sweet on anyone, especially not a demon. _What on earth was she thinking when she agreed to that?!_ Sango fumed silently as moved Kagome from the pile of large rocks and laid her flat on the ground.

Sango wasn't upset that Kagome had found someone and hadn't told her about it (okay, maybe just a little bit). She was upset because everyone, Kagome most of all, knew the consequences of mating a demon.

Mating a demon meant that demon-hunters like herself had to hunt down and kill the demon to sever the mating. Many called it a fate worse than death. A mating is, quite literally, a tying of two souls. If a demon mated a human and died then the human seemed to become void of any emotion except overwhelming depression. More often than not the humans had to be institutionalized so they wouldn't take their own lives. If by chance they didn't end up in an institute then they would become ostracized by the public in general. Sometimes these people were even killed by extremist for being with a demon in the first place.

Knowing all of this, why would Kagome put herself in such danger? How long had she been consorting with this guy? Why the hell wouldn't she tell her best friend about it? And was that damn demon ever going to stop howling?!

Sango wanted to go investigate but was wary of leaving Kagome by herself. Especially since there was a dead body not too far from her, some lower level youkai was bound to smell it and come looking for a snack. But if she didn't stop that howling some of the more powerful youkai might come looking for a challenge.

Thinking quick Sango took a small capsule from her pocket and smashed it open on the ground. A foul smelling yellow cloud rose and spread rapidly through the area. The gas wasn't poisonous but the smell was strong enough that it would hide the smell of the body from even the best nose and hopefully deter some of the demons away from the area. Sango took one last worried look at Kagome and began climbing up the side of the canyon to investigate.

The sight she saw was not what she expected at all. The demon she found was huge meaning that it was a very powerful demon indeed. It was thrashing about as if pained but Sango couldn't discern any open wounds on it. It didn't seem to notice Sango; instead it kept its eyes trained on the edge of the canyon; howling in agony. Sango's eyes were suddenly drawn to the blue crescent moon on its face. This demon was Kagome's mate! Just what on earth had been going on here?!

Not too far away from the large white inu was a hanyou with crimson red eyes, growling and clawing at his ears.

"Please." A voice said, startling Sango. The voice had come from a human she hadn't even noticed. He lay crumpled on the ground gripping his bleeding leg, with a pained expression on his face.

"Please, turn off that damn thing" The man said, with a pained voice, using his head to point at a small silver pen a few yards away from him. Sango quickly made her way over to the pen and gasped in surprise when she recognized what it was.

The device was a prototype weapon that was specially created to incapacitate canine demons. A high sound frequency that was harmless to humans and other types of demons but was agonizing to canine demons was emitted from the harmless-looking device. Manufacturing on the device had been discontinued because demon slayers had thought it too cruel for use and the ones already made were destroyed.

_So how did this one get here?_ Sango thought as she quickly disabled the cursed thing. The effect was almost immediate. The hanyou slumped to the ground in relief not moving, probably unconscious. The inu shook its self off and to Sango's surprise leaped into the canyon.

A groan of pain distracted Sango leaping after the silver inu and getting the answers she so desperately wanted. Sango remembered the bleeding man on the ground and turned back to check him. The wound was on his right leg just above his knee. Before Sango could even touch the wound the man opened his mouth to speak.

"A girl, a girl was at the bottom of the ravine. Was she alright?" Sango looked at him in surprise (he knew Kagome as well?) but answered him none the less.

"Yes, she was a little banged up but she was fine. Her mate's youki seems to be doing some quick healing. Now, if you don't mind. I need to have a look at that wound of yours.

The man loosed his hands at Sango's urging, the blood flow increased immediately. Sango quickly surmised that it was a bullet wound and plunged her small finger in the wound to make sure the bullet wasn't still in there. It was. She apologized to man as he groaned in pain and quickly got out her knife. She cut away the material of his pants then got out her lighter.

"This might be painful." Sango warned as she passed her knife through the small flame to disinfect it.

"Thanks for warning me this time." He said, attempting to smile. Sango dimly noticed his eyes were a startling shade of violet and that his face might be considered handsome if he weren't grimacing so much. _Focus Sango!_ She thought, reprimanding herself.

Sango used the cleansed blade to dig the bullet out of his leg, trying to be as gentle as she could. It didn't seem to help, the poor guys tried not to show it but Sango could tell he was in some serious pain. Once the bullet was out she cleaned the blood off of her knife and put the flame to it once more.

"I'll have to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding." Sango said once it was red-hot.

"In other words, it's going to hurt like a bitch."

"Pretty much." Sango said giving him an apologetic look. The man sighed but nodded his consent. Sango pressed the blade to the wound, wincing as she heard the skin sizzle. The man stiffened and gritted his teeth but said nothing. Sango was impressed; she had seen other men cry for less pain than she was giving this one.

Once she was done she cleaned the blade one final time and sheathed it. She took out a roll of gauze from one of the many small pockets of her outfit. She wrapped his leg tightly and pinned it in place; all the while ignoring the violet-eyed man's intent gaze.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure learning your name." he said sitting up as Sango pocketed the rest of the gauze.

"S-Sango." She blushed as the weight of his gaze hit her. This guy was actually very cute, sort of a boyish charm to him.

"My dear Sango, I am Miroku. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue." He said taking her hands-much to Sango's surprise. "I do have one question for you though."

"And that would be?" Sango said as she tried to subtly remove her hands from his grip. He wasn't having any of it though, and kept a firm grip.

"Would you do me the honor of baring my child?"

"Letch!" a woman screamed startling Inuyasha awake. Inuyasha looked on in confusion as he saw Miroku on the ground clutching his abdomen next to a strange woman he had never seen before. It didn't take him to long to figure out what had happened.

"Did he ask you to have his kid?" Inuyasha asked the dark haired woman. The scowl on her face was all the confirmation he needed.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot but he's harmless. Name's Inuyasha by the way." He said getting up and dusting himself off. Where did the ice-prick run off to?

"Sango." She said reaching out to shake his hand. Inuyasha noticed her attire for the first time- a demon slayers outfit- and panicked.

"You're a slayer?! Where's Kagome? What did you do to Sesshomaru?" he yelled.

"At the bottom of the canyon, calm down they're fine." She rushed as he took a menacing step towards her. "Come see for yourself" She said as she prepared to climb back down.

"What about me?" Miroku whined from his position on the ground. He wouldn't be able to get down without assistance because of his leg.

"You can find your own way down you pervert." Sango huffed began lowering herself carefully over the edge.

"Keh, that'll take too long." Inuyasha stated as he grabbed Sango and swing her over his shoulder.

"What are you- AH!" Sango screamed as Inuyasha jumped straight down. Inuyasha laughed but otherwise ignored her protest. Inuyasha landed not too far from where Sesshomaru and Kagome were. Sango punched Inuyasha for scaring the snot out of her then looked over to check on Kagome.

Kagome seemed to be in the same condition that Sango had left her in; healing but still unconscious. The one named Sesshomaru(now in his humanoid form) had her cradled in his lap. His arms wrapped around her tightly as the demon eyed her distrustfully. His glare was so cold and dangerous looking that she had to do her best to hide her trembling.

He knew what she was and knew that by law she was obligated to kill him…but she just couldn't do that to her best friend. Consequences be damned. Knowing that for inu actions always spoke louder than words; Sango smiled and lowered herself to the ground to have a seat. Showing him that she meant him no harm, Sesshomaru huffed but his posture visibly relaxed. He didn't seem like he was going to let go of Kagome anytime soon though. Maybe she could use this time to get some answers.

"If you don't mind my asking, how long have you and Kagome known each other?"

"What business is it of yours?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his cold golden eyes at her.

"Well, this might be a little hard to believe but Kagome and I have been close friends for several years now. I was surprised and quite frankly a little hurt when I just now found out she was mated when I haven't even heard she was seeing someone." Inuyasha snorted from behind her.

"Don't worry wench, they've only known each other for a week. The mating surprised the both of them so Kagome wasn't keeping anything from ya."

"Only a week?" Sango asked in obvious surprise. She had expected them to have been together for at least a year! Kagome wasn't the type to just jump into a relationship like that, especially one so serious.

"Eh, it's kind of a long story." He said looking sheepish. "I think Kagome will be better off explain'in that one to you."

"Alright…Then do you mind explaining how Kagome came to be at the bottom of a cliff?" This time Sesshomaru was the one to speak up.

"You have him to blame." He glared, nodding toward the body that Kagome had been laying next to earlier. Sango scrunched her face in confusion. That guy? What did he have to do with it?

Sango rose and hesitantly made her way over to the body. Now that she thought about it something about this guy seemed vaguely familiar. She turned him over so that he was lying on his back and recoiled as soon as she recognized the face. It was Hideki!

"I-I don't understand. How is Kagome's uncle involved in this?"

"Eh, that's kind of a long story too…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Then you had better get started."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"He pulled a gun on her?!" Sango cried out in shock. "And you guys are Kidnappers!" She said point an accusing finger at Sesshomaru looking positively murderous.

"This Sesshomaru assures you nothing was done without Kagome's permission."

"Except the actual kidnapping, right?" Sango glared.

"You know very well what I refer to slayer." Sesshomaru said coldly. Before Sango had the chance to reply Kagome awoke.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said sounding, still sounding exhausted. Sesshomaru looked down and brought her up for a crushing hug. He withdrew a few moments later looking livid, much to Kagome's confusion.

"What were you thinking when you threw yourself off the cliff?" he growled.

"I-I didn't want to see you get hurt. I just didn't know what else to do." Why was he so upset with her?

"Sesshomaru, calm down, she only wanted to protect you." Sango said speaking up. _When did she get here?_ Kagome wondered.

"And what if she had died? Would you still be so calm then slayer?"

"Calm has nothing to do with it! Kagome was just doing what comes naturally to her, protecting people she cares about. If you don't understand that then you clearly don't know Kagome at all."

"Clearly, I don't." he said looking down at Kagome blankly. He set her down on the ground none to gently a walked away.

"S-Sesshomaru, where are you going?!" Kagome said, panicking.

"I will not be far." He said in a tone she hadn't heard directed at her since they first met.

_What's going to happen between us now?_ Kagome thought anxiously.

A/N: I did it! I got the chapter out in time! ^.^ Review to motivate me please!

(any one else notice my chapters getting longer? They're 6 pages each now! 0.O)


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome glared harshly at the back of Sesshomaru's silver head as he led the group deeper and deeper into the forest. It had been several days since the incident at the cliff but Sesshomaru was apparently still upset with her. All attempts at conversation with him were met with cold and indifferent silence. Kagome's fury with him grew each and every time he ignored her making the air thick with discomfort and unease for the rest of the group. Inuyasha and Miroku had taken to hiding behind Sango in an attempt to escape Kagome's wrath.

The fact that the sun was setting did not help matters at all. Kagome was already prone to clumsiness as it was. The darker it got the more often she tripped over some unseen hazard. Inuyasha had laughed once, just once but after receiving the hell storm that was Kagome's wrath he very wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me like child throwing a temper tantrum?" Kagome bit out angrily as she kicked another unfortunate rock aside. Sesshomaru paused briefly to narrow his citrine eyes at her but continued to keep quiet.

"You are so infuriating!" Kagome near growled as she marched in front of him, effectively halting him. "Why the hell did you even bother to mate me when you obviously want nothing to do with me?"

"A mistake on my part." He said his voice as frigid and uncaring as ice. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and hurt clearly shown through her eyes as her mind registered his words.

"We will rest here for the night." He announced loudly to the other as Kagome tried to furiously keep the tears at bay.

Sango couldn't take it anymore. She had watched all day in silence as her friend's pathetic excuse of a mate continued to shun her. And for what? Trying to protect him? Was he really so stupid that he couldn't that Kagome would give up everything, even her own life, to protect those that she loved?

"What the hell do you mean it was a mistake you bastard?!" Sango shouted. Sesshomaru glowered at her, growling in warning as she opened her mouth. It did nothing to deter her though; no one messed with her best friend no matter how terrifying they may be.

"Kagome did what she did to save your sorry ass. You should consider yourself lucky to have her care for you. Stop shushing me!" she yelled back at Miroku, who was doing his best to try and quiet her.

"Slayer, you would do well to hold your tongue before I remove it for you."

Sango's reply was cut short as Inuyasha tackled her to the ground and clamped a hand over her mouth-minding his claws. She might not believe that Sesshomaru would make good on his threat but he knew better.

"Do you have a death wish?" he hissed as she struggled against his grip.

"Just leave it, Sango." Kagome said in a sad quiet voice. "It doesn't matter anymore."

She silently walked to the fringe of the small clearing and sat beneath a tree morosely. When Inuyasha saw that Sango had stopped struggling he let her free. She muttered something about firewood and stalked off into the forest lividly. Miroku sighed before following after her. Inuyasha glanced once in her direction and turned to look at Kagome. She looked so broken and sad that it tugged at his heart.

"You really are a prick you know that?" Inuyasha said glaring at his half-brother. "Where the hell are you going?" he called after his retreating form.

"To hunt." He said simply.

_Hunt? _Inuyasha thought curiously. Sesshomaru had already eaten earlier this morning. He ate everyday merely out of habit but daiyoukai could potentially go weeks without food. Given the circumstances Inuyasha would have thought that Sesshomaru would stick to Kagome like glue. As pissed off at her as he was they were still mated and his beast would throw a bitch fit if anything happened to her. Shrugging it off Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome and sat himself down next to her.

_Fuck._ He thought as he struggled to find the right words to comfort her. He had never been good at feelings…

"Keh, would you stop looking like that?" he said after a long while. "If Sesshomaru didn't want to be your mate anymore he would have left you back there to die, so suck it up." He flinched noticeably when Kagome glared at him. She looked just as scary as Sesshomaru did!

"Ow!" he declared loudly as a piece of wood hit him. He looked up to Miroku and Sango glaring at him as well. What the hell did he say that was so wrong?

"Inuyasha keep your mouth shut and start the fire." Sango ordered. With all three of them looking at him like they wanted to hurt him, Inuyasha wisely got up silently and did as she said. He growled loudly when something soft hit him. _Rabbits?_ He thought looking down at his lap.

"Prepare those." Sesshomaru commanded imperiously.

"Yes, master." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically as Sesshomaru made his way over to the tree's on the opposite side of the clearing from Kagome. Why the hell did he need them prepared for? A daiyoukai like him could eat their kills raw. Inuyasha thought spearing the strips of meat on sharpened sticks and leaving it hovering by the fire. He sauntered off to a free tree and perched himself in it.

"A beautiful woman should not look so forlorn and lonesome!" Miroku declared suddenly plopping down next to Kagome and giving Sesshomaru a pointed glare over his shoulders. He wasn't as slow as Inuyasha and knew exactly why Sesshomaru had gotten those rabbits.

Sesshomaru gave no sign that he had heard him and continued to stare at the surrounding trees. Apparently they were the most interesting trees in the world.

"Never fear my darling, I shall keep you company. All night long if I have to!" he said cheerfully, draping his arm over her shoulder. "In fact I think Sango should keep us company as well. What do you say Sango? Just you me and Kagome, all alone in the forest." He said winking at the slayer.

"I think that if you don't remove your arm from Kagome I will rip it off and hand it back to you in a basket." Sango said, smiling as sweetly as could be. Miroku laughed nervously and slowly removed his arm from Kagome. Inuyasha was in hysterics from his perch up in a young red pine. (Apparently inu loved trees)

Miroku look down at Kagome who still hadn't spoken and frowned minutely. He nudged her shoulder softly, not saying anything until she looked him in the eye.

"It'll be alright, really it will." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "Trust me. He's too crazy about you to keep ignoring you like this. Besides, you're his mate; he _can't_ be without you for long." Kagome blinked owlishly before hesitantly giving him smile. Miroku grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately.

On the opposite end of the fire Sango looked on in mild confusion as she took a seat by Inuyasha's tree.

"Miroku is being…sweet." She said quietly. "He even got Kagome to smile… He's actually kind of cute when he's not being a pervert." Inuyasha leaped down from his perch and stared at her intently.

"What?" Sango asked looking annoyed.

"You like that pervert don't you?" he said fixing his golden gaze on her rapidly blushing face.

"What?! Of course I don't! There is nothing I find the least bit attractive about that letch."

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"I'm not; it's the heat from the fire!"

"You just called him sweet!"

"Sango thinks I'm sweet?" Miroku cut in, giving her his most charming smile.

"I do not!" Sango declared loudly.

"You do too! You even said he was cute!" Inuyasha said scowling at her spluttering form. Miroku's smile widened into a grin, he stood and made his way over to Sango.

"Sango," he said taking her hand in his. "Would you bare my child?"

"No!" she said taking her hands back and punching him in the stomach.

"And you!" She shouted pointing at Inuyasha. "Learn to keep your big mouth shut." She said, feigning a punch then kicking him as he tried to block it. She stomped over to the other side of the fire sat next to Kagome looking positively livid.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded crossly as Kagome snickered. She was glad that her friend was smiling again, but did it have to be at her?

"Because you think Miroku is cute and sweet." Kagome said smiling playfully.

"You want to get punched too?" Sango asked narrowing her eyes warningly at Kagome. Kagome's smile widened as she shook her head.

"Sango, there is nothing wrong with being attracted to a guy and Miroku _is_ pretty cute." She said lowering her voice when she noticed Miroku trying to listen in on their conversation. She glared at him until he sighed then walked further away.

"I don't need relationship right now Kagome." Sango replied annoyed.

"Sango, quite being stubborn, you can't stay single forever."

"I just don't want to rush into a relationship. I mean, look what happened to you." Kagome's light-hearted smile instantly died.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Sango rushed as she realized what she said.

"No, its fine. I just need a few minutes alone. I won't go far." She promised as Sango opened her mouth to protest.

X*x*x*x*x*x*X

"Where am I?" Kagome thought as she wondered aimlessly. She had been so lost in thought that she had gone farther from the campsite than she had meant to and had gotten lost.

She was starting to get worried. It was near impossible to see and she couldn't remember any of the landmarks for the life of her.

Kagome wandered for a few more minutes but halted immediately as she heard a crunching noise in front of her. Her heart started to race as she made out the unmistakable noise of footsteps coming closer toward her. She could faintly make out the silhouette of what appeared to be a tall man.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She called out hesitantly. She gasped as the figure stepped into a beam of moonlight revealing a red-eyed stranger.

"Fraid not, sweetheart. The name is Hiten." He said smiling boldly. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing out in the middle of these woods alone at night." He asked tilting his head, his voice full of mocked concern.

"N-nothing, I was just making my way back to my mate is all." Kagome said growing nervous. A heavy feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach, as if trying to warn her away from this stranger.

"There is a problem with that. You see beautiful, you have a lot of people looking for you right now. People that are offering big money for you Ka-go-me." He said stepped closer, grabbing Kagome when she tried to run away.

"Ah-ah, none of that. If you make me chase you then my instincts will take over and it might make me harm that pretty little face of yours. " he said grinning wickedly.

Kagome screamed loudly, trying to get someone, anybodies attention. Hiten, clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Keep in mind now, no one ever said I had to bring you back alive. So if you what to keep your heart in its chest where it belongs then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Understand?"

Kagome nodded frantically as she felt his claws start to dig into the skin of her face. Hiten's smile returned once more and let her go of her face only to grab her arms.

Kagome's scream had been brief, but hopefully it was just loud enough for her mate to her her and save her from this demon.

A/N: So so sorry about the lateness but winter break is coming soon and hopefully the updates will be more regular then.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Everyone can thank Tiffany Gurley for this chapter being written! I did promise her that it was gonna come out sooner but life got in the way, it's only because I remembered my promise that I even got it out at all. But again, I will try my hardest to get one out soon!

Kagome's heart beat thunderously in her chest as Hiten's conjured cloud zoomed deeper and deeper into the forest. The farther from her campsite they got the more her panic started to rise. What if she never saw Sesshomaru again? Or worse, what if they were able to find the group and killed them all? It would be all her fault! Why did she have to go off when she knew that she couldn't even navigate the parking lot without having to consult a reminder of some sort?

She gave a startled squeak Hiten's cloud suddenly dipped and lowered towards what appeared to be a small campsite. They were still a few feet from the ground when the cloud suddenly disappeared from beneath her and sent her sprawling to the ground. She was just to jump up and give her captor a piece of her mind when a demon that looked like something crossed between a crocodile and a toad appeared in front of her.

"Hey little bro!" Hiten greeted the demon happily. _'little bro'_ They were related?!

"Hiten!" he called joyously, "You came back!"

"Of course I came back Maten, I promised didn't I?"

"Yes, it's just that you took so long to visit after the last time, I got worried you forgot about me or something." Maten said twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Some stuff came up from work is all. I should be able to take a long vacation after I take this one in." he said angling his head in Kagome's direction.

"_This one_ has a name!" Kagome fumed surly, completely forgetting that Hiten threatened to rip her heart out not more than half an hour ago. "It's Kagome! And I don't appreciate being talked over like I'm not even here!"

"She's pretty!" Maten blushed as he attempted to smooth down the few hairs on the top of his head.

"Erm, Thanks?" Kagome muttered, a bit surprised, it was hard to stay angry when someone was complimenting you like that. Though, if Kagome was being completely honest with herself, it was also kind of creepy.

"What's she in trouble for?" Maten asked Hiten.

"Still here!" Kagome announced loudly.

"Hideki's orders, couple days before he went missing he ordered a manhunt for her, said she might be a potential threat."

"What?!" Kagome stated shrilly.

"This little thing?" Maten asked dubiously.

"Take a look at that mating mark." Hiten remarked nonchalantly as he took a seat by the small fire. Maten looked curiously at the mating mark while Kagome was still reeling from the information Hiten had just revealed.

"A daiyoukai mark! And its Sesshomaru's too! Never would have thought he would have gone for a human." Maten stated curiously.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said waving him off. "What was it you said about Hideki?" She demanded, more than asked.

"What about the manhunt?" Hiten asked confused. "Isn't that why you were hiding out in the woods?"

"It's a long story!" Kagome hissed annoyed. "When exactly did Hideki give those orders?"

"About a week ago, give or take a few days."

"Gah! That doesn't make any sense! Hideki didn't know I was mated to Sesshomaru then. Heck, I didn't even know I was going to be mated to Sesshomaru then! Why would he send demons after me if he still thought that I was a captive?" Kagome thought aloud as she furrowed her brows.

"Captive? What the hell are you talking about?" Hideki asked blankly. This girl was turning out to be a bit of a nut.

"I told you, long story." Kagome stated as she began to pace. "It doesn't make any sense, why would he want his own niece arrested?"

"Niece?!" Hiten and Maten gasped, nearly sounding accusatory.

"Oh, hush up!" Kagome ordered pointing a domineering finger at them. "I'm obviously not a threat to youkai if I mated one." Kagome reminded them as she tapped her forehead. "Did he give a reason for wanting me taken in?" she asked as she continued to pace furiously.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything else until you tell me just what the hell is going on!" Hiten demanded as he stood from his seat.

"Agh, fine!" Kagome huffed as she plopped down besides the fire. "but then you have to tell me everything you know."

"We'll see." Hiten said narrowing his eyes at her tone. Just when had she taken charge?

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X

"…You pushed your uncle off of a cliff?" Maten asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Kagome said guiltily, as she nervously drew circles in the dirt before her.

For a few seconds all that could be heard from the campsite was the crackling of the flames before the sound of roaring laughter erupted from the two brothers. '_This is funny?'_ Kagome thought baffled.

"That bastard sure got what was coming to him, eh Maten?"

"By his own niece too!" Maten wheezed between bouts of laughter.

"Care to explain the funny part in this mess?" Kagome inquired.

"Anything for you Princess!" Hiten declared giving her a one-armed hug, much to her surprise.

"Hideki's laws are the whole reason I'm forced to live out here." Maten explained, a hint of bitterness in his tone, as he gestured his arm towards the trees.

"Maten can't really hide his form too well even with the help of charms. So he has to live out here on his own. It's the same with a lot of other demons too."

"That's stupid!" Kagome declared vehemently. "They can't help what they look like." She said as she angrily began to tear at the sparse grass in front of her. The brothers looked at each other in surprise before grinning down at the young girl. She just might be exactly what they needed to get rid of those damned laws.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped as she remembered why she started with her story. "Now tell me why everyone thinks I'm such a 'threat'." Kagome said making air quotations around the word threat.

"Honestly, he didn't say. He just said that you had been associating with dangerous criminals and needed to be taken in for questioning."

"Dangerous criminals?" Kagome pondered aloud. "Probably means Sesshomaru and the guys but why would he call them criminals? Other than kidnapping me they hadn't done anything wrong, and from your reactions he obviously didn't tell anyone about that."

"Well they're the only ones that know what he did to your dad right?" Hiten ventured. "He must have figured that they would tell you and get you on their side."

"But how did he know I wouldn't just tell anyone that came for me?"

"Like I said earlier, no one said I had to bring you back alive. Most other demons would have killed you on sight, especially with as much noise as you were making." He grinned has Kagome glared heatedly at him.

"That does make sense though," Kagome conceded after a moment. "If people found out that he was responsible for that death he would lose all the credibility he had and would probably have been kicked out of office. Still though, he didn't know for sure whether or not I knew and sent you and who knows how many other demons after me!" Kagome fumed loudly. Her anger sent sparks of her power zipping through the air. The brother flinched back warily as some of the sparks came dangerously close to them.

"You're a miko?" Hiten asked surprised. "Why the hell didn't you zap me when I was trying to take you?" He was glad that she hadn't of course, but why wouldn't she try to defend herself?

"Oops!" Kagome said, immediately reeling her purifying energy back in, much to their relief. "I dunno, I just sort of forgot about them. I only just started to learn to control them about a week ago. So my powers were pretty useless up until then." She said looking down at her hands, puzzled. It _was _kind of stupid of her to forget about them. Miroku would probably lecture her when she got back. Holy hell! She had completely forgotten about getting back to the guys up until now. Would Hiten let her go now that he knew the real story?

"Hiten," she started, her voice pleading. "All me and Sesshomaru really want to get the Conduct Laws repealed. Would you please take me back to my mate?"

"Kagome, not only am I gonna take you back, I'm gonna help you get rid of those laws in any way possible. I can guarantee a lot of other demons will feel the same way. " He said with a grin.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome cried gratefully as she hugged him in thanks. Kagome snapped back in confusion as she suddenly heard the crash of trees falling in quick succession coming straight at them.

"Ah, shit!" Hiten cursed, standing abruptly. "It's your mate." He said as thunder began to boom ominously in the distance, his red eyes flashing dangerously. "Might wanna get out of the way, Beautiful; he's gonna be pissed as hell when he gets here." He finished just as a large white form barreled through the trees in front of them.

It was Sesshomaru's true form, and he looked absolutely lived. His crimson red eyes focused on Hiten murderously as acid saliva dripped from his mouth, melting the fallen trees at his feet. Kagome barely had time to scramble out of the way before Sesshomaru charged at Hiten, snarling viciously.

Hiten leaped out of the way just in time to avoid Sesshomaru's large snapping fangs. Kagome watched in amazement as Hiten called down a lightning bolt down and struck the ground in front of Sesshomaru, effectively blinding him.

"They don't call us the Thunder Brothers for nothing." Maten winked at Kagome.

Kagome watched on as Sesshomaru swiped his claws at Hiten, knocking him aside as he tried to jump away a second too late. Hiten smashed into a nearby tree snapping it in half as he slid to the forest floor. Sesshomaru's paw smashed down on top of him before he could recover. Acid dripped from his mouth onto Hiten's shoulder, making him cry out in pain as his flesh sizzled. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't do anything soon then Sesshomaru was sure to kill him.

Dashing towards the pair of youkai, Kagome quickly leaped onto Sesshomaru's paw, hoping to distract him, at least long enough to let Hiten get away.

"Sesshomaru please don't hurt him!" Kagome pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his leg. Sesshomaru snarled down at her ferociously. "Please, he was just about to take me back to you Sesshomaru. He was! Please don't hurt him." She begged tightening her grip on his leg. Relief began to blossom in his chest as his growls slowly began to die down. He lifted his leg up slowly, allowing Hiten to scramble away from him.

Sesshomaru growled deeply once more before shifting back to his human form. Kagome let go of him briefly to allow him to finish shifting then once more wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. When he didn't move or say anything she instantly released him. "Sorry," she began as she started to tear up. "I forgot that you don't like me." She stated miserably. She heard what sounded like a snort of disgust before she felt Sesshomaru's long arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards him.

"You stupid, stupid girl." He said burying his nose in her hair. "I thought I lost you. I let you be by yourself for no more than twenty minutes and you go and get yourself kidnapped. When I finally succeeded in hunting the lowlife down you beg for his life." He near accused, even as his grip tightened around her.

"B-but, you told me you didn't care anymore!" Kagome exclaimed, thoroughly confused. Sesshomaru growled in frustration before grabbing her chin between his fingers and forcing her to look up at him.

"Kagome, close your eyes and focus your concentration on the mating mark." He ordered her, completely ignoring the two demons that were leaving to give them some privacy.

"What is tha-"

"Just do it, Kagome" he said narrowing his citrine eyes at her. She huffed at him and did as she was told. Her whole face scrunched in concentration for a few moments. Kagome emptied her mind just as Miroku had taught her and put her full concentration on the mark that tied them together.

"It feels warm." She stated in awe as she opened her eyes to look at Sesshomaru. "Kind of fuzzy and sweet too, almost like I'm being kissed."

"So long as you can feel that then my affections for you are true." He said with a hint of smile.

"Then why did you say our mating was a mistake?" Kagome asked, just a bit annoyed with him.

"The mistake I was referring to was our mating too soon, not the actual mating itself."

"So you just didn't correct me knowing full well that I thought you hated me." Kagome frowned, her eyes narrowing in anger, as she tried and failed to escape Sesshomaru's iron grip.

"I thought you would be safer that way." Sesshomaru said after a quiet moment. "I thought that if I could make you dislike me then you wouldn't try to pull a stunt like you did on the cliff. I never want to see you hurt like that again Kagome."

"Well, your little plan obviously went to hell," she said looking pointedly around the campsite. "but I'm glad that you care for me as much as you do." She beamed up at him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"And if you ever pull that crap on me again I will castrate you." She threatened once they had separated.

"So long as you understand that if you ever put yourself in danger again I will tie you to my bed and never let you leave." He said, his tone serious though his eyes twinkled with amusement. "deal?" he asked.

"Deal." Kagome said as she leaned in to close the deal with a kiss.


End file.
